


C'était Rien

by silver_etoile



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: M/M, Shotgunning, UST
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 16:06:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17491058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_etoile/pseuds/silver_etoile
Summary: Eliott shows Lucas a better way to attract the girls, though Lucas is more interested in attracting someone else.





	C'était Rien

**Author's Note:**

> Couldn't get this out of my head this morning after the clip with Chloé and the boys at the party.
> 
> Find me on [tumblr](http://azozzoni.tumblr.com).

Smoke wafted towards the ceiling and Lucas leaned back against the couch, unable to stop his eyes drifting to Eliott at the other end, a smile tugging at his lips. Everything shone a little brighter, a little fuzzier, his head buzzing a little as Eliott passed him the joint, fingers brushing against his in a way that made Lucas’s skin tingle, unexpected somehow.

“Your friends tell me you’re pretty smooth,” Eliott said as Lucas took a deep drag, smoke filling his lungs, burning just a little.

Fuck, this was strong stuff, much stronger than Arthur’s, Lucas thought as he exhaled carefully, frowning a little at Eliott’s question.

“Smooth?”

He’d barely known Eliott two weeks, had barely talked to him aside from thanking him for saving Arthur’s weed from Emma, but somehow, Eliott had gotten to know his friends already. Lucas wasn’t sure if that was a good or bad thing, especially when Eliott smiled at him, bright but soft, and it made Lucas’ heart ache in a way it never had before. 

He looked away from Eliott, over the pictures on his walls instead, the drawings tacked up behind Eliott’s desk.

“You managed to hook up with a girl while her friend was throwing up in a sink?”

Lucas smoothed his eyebrow back, sniffing as he turned the joint around in his fingers. He didn’t want to talk about girls with Eliott, not really. He didn’t want to be reminded of Chloé and the fact that he was supposed to be heading to her house in a few hours.

“It was nothing,” he said, shaking his head, avoiding looking at Eliott, knowing he was watching him. “We didn’t end up doing anything.” The cops had showed up right at the moment he’d needed it most. His mind had been busy racing, coming up with an excuse to stop before they’d even knocked on the door.

“Maybe you didn’t do it right,” Eliott suggested, and Lucas looked up when Eliott plucked the joint from his fingers, raising it to his lips.

Eliott had soft, pink lips, curving around the joint, and Lucas felt himself inhale with Eliott before he jerked his gaze away.

“I did it fine,” he argued instead.

“What’d you do?”

Lucas shrugged. He had been much smoother with Chloé, and it had seemed a hundred times easier than it was right now with Eliott watching him. He hadn’t thought twice then, with all his friends watching, waiting. Alone, with Eliott, he wasn’t sure he would have been so confident.

“You know, shotgunning.” He raised his fist to his lips as he had done that night, and he was surprised when Eliott laughed, a giggle that Lucas found both amusing and insulting. “What?”

“You can do it that way,” Eliott said after a minute, pushing a hand through his hair, making it even messier, if that was possible.

“Then why are you laughing?”

Eliott paused, contemplating the joint for a second before flicking his gaze to Lucas. “Because there are better ways.”

“Better ways?” Lucas repeated, skeptical, watching Eliott blow out the smoke, wafting into the space between them. “What does that mean?”

“I mean, you put up a barrier with the fist,” Eliott pointed out. “If you really want to get a girl, you have to leave as little space as possible.”

Lucas wasn’t actually interested in getting Chloé to kiss him again. In fact, the thought of it made him a little queasy.

“It seemed to work,” he said, and Eliott nodded.

“Like I said, there are better ways.”

Lucas shouldn’t bite, but he did, smiling at the way Eliott sat next to him, one leg tucked underneath him, his jeans rolled up past his ankles, and Lucas wondered how he wasn’t cold all the time.

“Like what?”

It took a second, Eliott licking his lips slowly, pulling his gaze from the joint and smiling at Lucas in that way that made Lucas’ stomach bottom out, like being smacked by a truck, always surprising.

“Come here,” he said, bringing the joint to his lips and inhaling deeply.

Lucas didn’t know why he scooted forward, closer to Eliott on the couch, breath shaky as Eliott leaned in. They were too close, close enough that Lucas could count every eyelash, and he jerked as Eliott’s fingers landed on his chin, tilting his face up, and for a second, Lucas forgot what they were doing as he gazed into Eliott’s eyes, ice blue, almost grey in this light.

Eliott’s eyes flicked down, though, to Lucas’ mouth, and Lucas breathed in the smoke as it curled out of Eliott’s mouth. If he moved even a fraction of an inch, his lips would be touching Eliott’s. He felt the smoke settling in his lungs, a calm buzz on his skin as he leaned in, Eliott’s fingers soft on his chin, keeping him there just a second too long.

Eliott moved back first and Lucas blinked, jerking back finally. He couldn’t stamp down the thrum in his chest, his heart beating faster as Eliott arched an eyebrow.

“That’s how you get a girl.”

Lucas nodded after a minute, clenching his fists against his shaking fingers, nervous somehow.

“I’ll remember that,” he said, shaking his head when Eliott offered him the joint again. He’d had plenty already.


End file.
